Balls Up!
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: The Karasuno gang is getting tired of Hinata and Kageyama's neverending competitions with everything. But now Noya comes up with the best challenge for them: who can take the most tickling without dropping the ball? Of course neither wants to lose!


**A/N:** An older fic I shared on Tumblr a while ago, but I only noticed just now that I forgot to upload it here so here you go! Just some fun stuff with the Karasuno members:)

 **Summary:** The Karasuno gang is getting tired of Hinata and Kageyama's neverending competitions with _everything_. But now Noya comes up with the best challenge for them: who can take the most tickling without dropping the ball? Of course neither wants to lose!

* * *

 **Balls Up!**

"HAAAA!" A loud noise of yelling voices is heard when both Hinata and Kageyama race out of the clubroom towards the gymnasium, and the remaining team members roll their eyes.

"Who's first at the clubroom, who's first with changing clothes and who's first at the gym, won't those two ever get tired of their competitions?" Tsukishima sighs, and the others silently agree.

"Hinata doesn't want to lose to Kageyama with anything. I can get that," Yamaguchi says calmly, and Tsukishima looks at him and shrugs. While the blonde mutters a reply, Noya smirks and leans towards Suga who stands close to him.

"Hey, wanna try something fun?" he whispers at him, and Suga seems interested. Noya giggles and they discuss silently while the others complain about the neverending competitiveness.

"Deal?" Noya asks, and Suga laughs.

"Deal!" he says, and the others watch them in confusion when they laugh randomly.

Arriving at the gymnasium, they catch the duo practicing their quicks, and Noya grins and walks over to them. Not all team members have arrived yet, so they still have time to make work of Noya's plan.

"Hinata, I've got a nice challenge for you guys. You might actually be able to beat Kageyama at it," he says, knowing this will lure Hinata immediately, and he wasn't wrong.

"Really! What is it!" the short spiker jumps excitedly at this, and Noya and Suga chuckle and rub their hands together.

"Well.. each of you hold a ball, here," Suga explains, and he hands them a ball while the funny duo looks at them in confusion.

"Now keep them above your head," Noya instructs, and they do as they are told.

"Like this?" Kageyama asks, and Noya and Suga have trouble not to laugh out loud already.

"Yes, like that! Now the challenge is: which of you can keep the ball above your head the longest?" Noya says, spreading his arms enthusiastically. Kageyama and Hinata look adorably confused.

"My arms won't grow tired, I don't see how I could lose at this," Hinata says with beaming confidence, and Kageyama scoffs.

"As if I would drop the ball," he says, glaring at his shorter teammate.

"I know I know! But that's why _we_ will help the challenge get a little more interesting," Noya says, walking towards Hinata, and without warning he reaches out and squeezes his sides.

"Aaaah!" Hinata shrieks, his arms and legs shaking as he tries his best to keep his arms up.

"No way no way, I'm ticklish! This isn't faaiheheher!" he laughs as Noya is now busy running his fingers up towards his ribs to give him a couple of good squeezes there.

"Oh but it is fair," Suga says, and he does the same to Kageyama, who tenses up completely.

"So, who could take the most tickling with the ball above your head?" Noya asks teasingly, and this is enough to drive the duo crazy.

"I wohohon't loooose hehehe!" Hinata yells through his laughter. Meanwhile Suga is still having trouble drawing laughter from the tall setter. He seems very ticklish as he's clenching the ball with all his might, his arms and legs are shaking and he keeps his eyes shut tightly, but he's pretty good at controlling his laughter.

If this was a no laughing - challenge, Kageyama would have won by far already. But it isn't. Suga smirks and wiggles his fingers in Kageyama's armpits.

"Tickle tickle!" Noya chants, and he copies Suga by tickling the armpits, and Hinata howls with hysterical laughter. In the meanwhile, the others have arrived at the gym as well and they all laugh at the hilarious sight of the two volleyball players getting tickled while they try to keep the balls up.

"I won't lose either!" Kageyama manages to say. He's clenching his teeth, and fighting the giggles that start to escape his lips, and Suga seems encouraged at this.

"Hahahaha s-stupihihid Kageyamahaha!" Hinata yells at his opponent, and Noya squats down so he can tickle the backs of his knees. Hinata's legs wobble, and for a moment it looks like he's ready to lower the ball so he can use his hands to fight the libero off, but he doesn't.

"Now now, Kageyama. You just might be able to win this!" Suga says cheerfully, but he then surprise-tickles his stomach, digging his fingers in mercilessly.

Tanaka and Coach Ukai cheer happily, Daichi's expression looks like a mixture of amusement and concern, and Yachi blushes at the sight. Even Tsukishima smirks at this, thinking this should teach them a lesson.

"Drop it, drop it!" Tanaka cheers, his voice barely audible with those loud laughing voices echoing through the gymnasium.

"Ahahaha n-not there! N-no fair Suga!" Kageyama finally breaks and he gasps and giggles breathlessly.

"What, here?" Encouraged by both his cheering team members and Kageyama's laughter, Suga spiders his fingers all over his stomach. He especially pokes his index finger in the middle, seeking for Kageyama's belly button through his shirt, and Kageyama makes the most hilarious cackling sound they ever heard.

And then it happens, the sound of a bouncing ball is heard, and everyone watches in surprise and shock how Kageyama is the first to drop it. His hands shoot towards Suga to fight him off, and Suga roars with victorious laughter.

"Kageyama dropped it!" he yells, and Hinata who's still laughing hysterically immediately backs away from Noya after hearing this.

"Boooyaaa!" he cheers proudly, doing some weird victory dance, and everyone laughs while Kageyama squats down for a moment to catch his breath.

Hinata still seems very active and energetic despite the earlier tickle torture as he dances around the gym with the ball above his head.

"Kageyama loses, Kageyama loses, Kageyama-aaaahh!" Suddenly tackled down by his taller teammate, Hinata howls with hysterical laughter again when Kageyama attacks him with his own tickling fingers.

"Stupid Hinata, here, take this!" Kageyama growls, and everyone doubles over from laughing too much at the funny pair.

"Seems Kageyama can't stand losing," Suga comments, and Noya chuckles. The two high five each other, and run back to join the others while Kageyama and Hinata are still entangled in a crazy tickle fight.


End file.
